


Freedom

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Freedom

“You have everything?” You asked, looking over at your boyfriend of 6 months.

Sam grinned at you, his dimples popping. “Yeah.” He nodded. “You?”

You chuckled. “Babe, I packed last week, with the final touches yesterday. You’re the one who kept saying ‘we have time’, and then waited until last night to start packing.” You teased him, moving over to where he was and wrapping your arms around him. Pecking his lips, you shrugged. “Not that I’d argue if you forgot a few shirts.” You grinned.

“I could say the same about you.” Sam gave your backside a swat. “But, I’m also sure I wouldn’t like other people looking at you so, let’s be thankful you’re well prepared.” He chuckled. “Ready to go, babe?” He asked.

“I’ve been ready.” You kissed him once more before pulling away. “Is Dean gonna be there?”

Sam grabbed both your bags and nodded. “Yup. Dad called yesterday to let me know.” He told you. “I just hope this doesn’t scare you off.”

Pausing, you looked at him lovingly. “You told me all about your family. You told me about hunting. I’m the one who got you back in touch with your dad. I don’t think I’ll get scared.” You assured him.

He relaxed slightly. “You have no idea what that means to me.” He told you. “It wasn’t exactly a friendly parting when I came to college.”

You shrugged. “It happens, but at least you found out he really is proud of you.” You rubbed his arm gently. “You’ll have rough times, but that’s with all families. Not just yours. Yours just has…different obstacles.” You told him.

“True.” He agreed.

“Save the nerves for when you meet my parents.” You teased him, giving his ass a slap before heading towards your front door. You giggled when you heard him groan, nervous about meeting your parents one day. Likely soon. Things were getting serious between the two of you.

* * *

Sitting in the front seat, your feet were on the dash, your shoes on the floor board, and a book in your lap. The windows were down, causing your hair to whip around you. Not that you cared. “We’re on break, and you’re still reading?” He asked you, glancing your way.

“You will be, too, when it’s my turn to drive and you like it when I read. That’s why you have so many pictures of me reading on your phone.” You told him with a small smile on your face, turning a page.

He laughed. “I have so many because you like to read before bed in nothing but one of my shirts.” Sam smirked, making you playfully roll your eyes. “But, you’re right. I love that you love to read.” He agreed. “It’s hot.”

Giggling, you looked over at him. “Why, Sam Winchester, are you flirting with me?” You asked, turning to put feet on his lap. Once you were comfortable, one of his large hands rested on your ankle. “Because I would not object to that.”

“I will never stop flirting with you.” He gave your ankle a squeeze.

You bit your lip, deciding to run with it. “Even when I’m sick with the stomach flu, puking my brains out?” You joked, watching him.

“I’ll flirt with you while holding your hair back.” He chuckled. “And then help you clean up before getting you saltines and ginger ale.” Sam told you.

Pretending to think, you tapped your chin. “Even when I’m tired as hell, grumpy, and snapping at you for nothing because I’m cramming for finals?” You asked playfully.

Sam laughed, nodding. “I’ll be right beside you, cramming away, too.” He pointed out. “And I’ll likely be making the food runs, too.” He teased. “For your favorite pizza.”

“I knew there was a reason besides your good looks I kept you.” When he gasped at you in playful shock, you grinned at him, making the hand that was on your ankle tickle your foot. “Stop!” You laughed, pulling your feet to you.

“I love that sound.” He glanced at you lovingly.

* * *

“Here we are.” He pulled up in front of a halfway decent looking motel.

You reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. “It’ll be okay.” You assured him. “If not, just remember this was our first road trip together, and we made a lot of memories.” You kissed his cheek. “And we still have the road trip back.”

Sam nodded and kissed the back of your hand. “Thank you.”


End file.
